babymetalfandomcom-20200214-history
Live concerts
This is a list of BABYMETAL Concerts, Festivals, and TV Performances. Concerts Sakura Gakuin * 2010.11.28 Sakura Gakuin Festival 2010 * 2010.12.14 Sakura Gakuin 1st Single Event * 2011.10.23 Sakura Gakuin Festival 2011 * 2012.03.25 Sakura Gakuin Graduation 2011 * 2013.03.31 The Road to Graduation Final ~Sakura Gakuin 2012 Nendo Sotsugyo~ BABYMETAL * 2012.07.07 Hedobangya Journey!! * 2012.07.08 Hedobangya Journey!! * 2012.10.06 LIVE ～LEGEND I、D、Z APOCALYPSE～ * 2013.05.10 Babymetal Death Match Tour "May Revolution" * 2013.06.30 LIVE ~LEGEND 1999 & 1997 APOCALYPSE * 2014.03.01 LIVE AT BUDOKAN ~RED NIGHT & BLACK NIGHT APOCALYPSE~ * 2015.01.10 LEGEND “2015” ～New Year Fox Festival～ * 2017.07.18-2017.08.30 The Five Kitsune Festival * 2017.09.26-2017.10.14 Kyodai FOX Festival in Japan * 2017.12.02-03 LEGEND - S - BAPTISM XX - * 2019.06.28-2019.06.29 BABYMETAL AWAKENS - THE SUN ALSO RISES - * 2019.07.02 O2 Brixton Academy, London, UK * 2019.07.06-2019.07.07 BABYMETAL ARISES - BEYOND THE MOON - LEGEND - M - World Tours * 2014.07.01 BABYMETAL World Tour 2014 * 2015.05.09 BABYMETAL World Tour 2015 * 2016.04.02 BABYMETAL World Tour 2016 * 2018.05.08 BABYMETAL World Tour 2018 * 2019.09.04-2019.10.16 BABYMETAL U.S. Tour 2019 Others * 2014.07.30-2014.08.06 Lady Gaga - ArtRave: The Artpop Ball * 2016.12.05-2016.12.18 Red Hot Chili Peppers - Red Hot Chili Peppers UK Tour * 2017.01.11 Metallica - WorldWired 2017 (Seoul, South Korea) * 2017.01.21-2017.01.29 Guns N' Roses - Not in This Lifetime... Tour * 2017.04.12-2017.04.29 Red Hot Chili Peppers - Red Hot Chili Peppers US Tour Festivals * 2014.07.05 London, England - Sonisphere Festival * 2014.08.09 Montreal, Canada - Heavy MONTRÉAL * 2014.08.16 Chiba, Japan - Summer Sonic Festival * 2014.08.17 Osaka, Japan - Summer Sonic Festival * 2015.05.16 Columbus - Rock on the Range * 2015.05.24 Tokyo, Japan - METROCK * 2015.05.29 Munich, Germany - Rockavaria * 2015.05.30 Gelsenkirchen, Germany - Rock Im Revier * 2015.06.06 Vienna, Austria - Rock in Vienna * 2015.08.15 Chiba, Japan - Summer Sonic Festival * 2015.08.16 Osaka, Japan - Summer Sonic Festival * 2015.08.25 Reading, England - Reading and Leeds Festivals * 2015.08.26 Leeds, England - Reading and Leeds Festivals * 2015.11.22 Chiba, Japan - Ozzfest * 2016.05.14 United States - Northern Invasion Festival * 2016.06.02 Vienna, Austria - Rock in Vienna * 2016.06.05 Nijmegen, Netherlands - FortaRock Festival * 2016.06.10 Leicestershire, England - Download Festival UK 2016 * 2016.06.11 Paris, France - Download Festival Paris 2016 * 2016.07.17 Chicago, Illinois - Chicago Open Air Festival * 2016.07.24 Niigata, Japan - Fuji Rock Festival 2016 * 2016.08.06 Ibaraki, Japan - Rock in Japan 2016 * 2016.08.12 Hokkaido, Japan - Rising Sun Rock Festival 2016 * 2016.08.21 Osaka, Japan - Summer Sonic Festival 2016 * 2017.08.19 Osaka, Japan - Summer Sonic Festival 2017 * 2017.08.20 Chiba, Japan - Summer Sonic Festival 2017 * 2018.05.20 Columbus, Ohio - Rock On The Range 2018 * 2018.06.01 Nürburg, Germany - Rock am Ring 2018 * 2018.06.09 Leicestershire, England - Download Festival 2018 * 2019.06.30 Pilton, Somerset, England - Glastonbury Festival of Contemporary Performing Arts 2019 * 2019.08.04 Taipei, Taiwan - SUPER SLIPPA 10 * 2019.08.16 Osaka, Japan - SUMMER SONIC 2019 * 2019.08.17 Chiba, Japan - SUMMER SONIC 2019 TV Performances * 2013.01.05 Happy Music - Ijime, Dame, Zettai * 2013.01.06 Music Japan - Ijime, Dame, Zettai * 2013.05.29 Music Dragon - Megitsune * 2013.06.03 Music Japan - Megitsune * 2013.12.30 Countdown To Japan 13/14 * 2014.02.06 Music Station - Ijime, Dame, Zettai * 2014.12.26 Music Station SUPER LIVE 2014 - Ijime, Dame, Zettai * 2015.12.25 Music Station SUPER LIVE 2015 - Gimme Chocolate * 2015.12.28 Countdown Japan 15/16 * 2016.04.05 The Late Show With Stephen Colbert - Gimme Chocolate * 2016.04.22 Music Station - KARATE Category:BABYMETAL Category:BABYMETAL Concerts Category:Characters